The Fork's Forum
by ClumsyBells
Summary: The Twilight Saga characters IM in this lighthearted and funny series. This is an on going series.
1. Chapter 1

Fork's IM

By Sara Anderson

**Thatgirl1993 gave me the idea to do an IM series, so that idea credit goes to her. The characters and such obviously belong to SM. Other than that these are my ideas. ******

Edward: MasochisticLion

Bella: ClumsyGirl

Jacob: SpaceHeater

Sam: AlphaDog

Emily: WolfGirl

Leah: BehindTheseHazelEyes

Seth: RunsWithWolves

Alice: TheFutureIsBright

Jasper: ChillPill

Carlisle: DoctorByDay

Esme: GoldenEyedMama

Emmett: NotSoIrritableGrizzly

Rosalie: GoldenGodess

Jessica: JustJessica

Mike: NewtonstheName

Angela: PhotographerChick

Ben: LovedByAnAngel

Renee: HairbrainedMomma

Welcome to the first Forks Forum!

_ClumsyGirl42 has signed on._

_MasochisticLion has signed on._

ClumsyGirl: Oh hey Edward.

MasochisticLion: Goodmorning, Bella.

ClumsyGirl: Can you believe Forks has a forum?

_SpaceHeater has signed on._

SpaceHeater: Hey Bells!

ClumsyGirl: Jacob! How did you find this? You don't even live in Forks.

SpaceHeater: It's not that hard to find. Plus this way I can talk to ya more.

MasochisticLion: wonderful

_TheFutureIsBright has signed on._

TheFutureIsBright: Hey guys.

**awkward dead space**

TheFutureIsBright: So, what's going on.

ClumsyGirl: Not much.

_JustJessica has signed on._

JustJessica: Woah, there are actually people here.

ClumsyGirl: Hey Jessica! How's your summer going?

JustJessica: Pretty good. Can you believe Forks has a forum? It probably won't get much use.

_NewtonstheName has signed on._

NewtonstheName: Hey everyone. Just checkin' out the new forum.

_PhotographerChick has signed on._

PhotographerChick: Hi.

_LovedByAnAngel has signed on._

LovedByAnAngel: Well hey, there are people here.

PhotographerChick: Yeah I was surprised too.

JustJessica: This will be cool…we can keep in touch.

NewtonstheName: Well I was just checkin' the forum. Gotta go work.

_NewtonstheName has signed off._

JustJessica: Yeah me too.

_JustJessica has signed off._

LovedByAnAngel: Hey babe, wanna come over.

PhotographerChick: Sure, see ya soon! Bye Bella!

ClumsyGirl: Bye!

_LovedbyAnAngel has signed off._

_PhotographerChickhas signed off._

TheFutureIsBright: Well, Jasper and I were gonna go shopping today. See ya!

_TheFutureIsBright has signed off._

SpaceHeater: Aw crud. Nature calls…literally. Wolf meeting. Gotta run. I'll get the pack to check out the forum. Talk to ya later Bella.

_SpaceHeater has signed off._

MasochisticLion: So Bella, what do you wanna do today?

ClumsyGirl: Hm, Well Charlie's away on a police get together for three days. Hm, What could we do in three days?

MasochisticLion: Not funny Bella!

ClumsyGirl: Yeah, yeah I know.

ClumsyGirl: How 'bout we visit the field again.

MasochisticLion: Sounds good to me. I'll pick ya up in a minute.

_MasochisticLion has signed off._

ClumsyGirl: Its still three days.

_ClumsyGirl has signed off._


	2. Halloween Party

Chapter 2 - Halloween

Edward: MasochisticLion

Bella: ClumsyGirl

Jacob: SpaceHeater

Sam: AlphaDog

Emily: WolfGirl

Leah: BehindTheseHazelEyes

Seth: RunsWithWolves

Alice: TheFutureIsBright

Jasper: ChillPill

Carlisle: DoctorByDay

Esme: GoldenEyedMama

Emmett: NotSoIrritableGrizzly

Rosalie: GoldenGodess

Jessica: JustJessica

Mike: NewtonstheName

Angela: PhotographerChick

Ben: LovedByAnAngel

Renee: HairbrainedMomma

_TheFutureIsBright has signed on._

_ClumsyGirl has signed on._

_MasochisticLion has singed on._

TheFutureIsBright: Hey Bella!

ClumsyGirl: Hey Alice, What's up?

MasochisticLion: You're not gonna like it.

ClumsyGirl: Oh no.

TheFutureIsBright: Now Bella, try to keep an open mind.

ClumsyGirl: Fine, I will as long as you're not trying to throw me a party.

TheFutureIsBright: Well, not a party for you…It's a Halloween party at our house. And yes, costumes are required.

ClumsyGirl: Oh, great.

ClumsyGirl: So what are you two dressing up as?

MasochisticLion: I'm going as James Bond.

ClumsyGirl: Nice, I guess I'll be your Bond girl.

TheFutureIsBright: No, Bella you gotta be your own thing.

TheFutureIsBright: I'm gonna dress up as pixie-fairy.

ClumsyGirl: Oh, I got it!

MasochisticLion: Oh no, you sound too enthusiastic.

TheFutureIsBright: Good, What is it?

ClumsyGirl: I'll go as a vampire.

MasochisticLion: That's not funny Bella.

ClumsyGirl: Oh come on! Its totally is funny.

TheFutureIsBright: Can I help? Please?!?

ClumsyGirl: Sure.

TheFutureIsBright: Oh, This'll be fun! I can't wait.

MasochisticLion: This is not a good idea.

TheFutureIsBright: Oh, Lighten up Edward!

TheFutureIsBright: We'll do you up as a Hollywood vampire. Complete with fangs and a cape.

_ChillPill has signed on._

_NotSoIrritableGrizzly has signed on._

_GoldenGodess has signed on._

TheFutureIsBright: Hey Jasper!

ChillPill: Hey, Babe.

TheFutureIsBright: So what are you guys gonna dress up as for the Halloween party?

ChillPill: Oh I'm going as punk rocker.

ClumsyGirl: Ha, Nice.

NotSoIrritableGrizzly: I'm going as the Terminator.

MasochisticLion: Of course you are.

NotSoIrritableGrizzly: Any reason to pull out the leather and guns.

NotSoIrritableGrizzly: What are you going as babe?

GoldenGodess: I'm dressing up as an angel. I thought it was ironic enough.

NotSoIrritableGrizzly: You'll be beautiful babe.

ChillPill: So Bella, what are you dressing up as?

MasochisticLion: Uh!

ClumsyGirl: A vampire…

MasochisticLion: Careful Rose, I can hear your growls from here.

TheFutureIsBright: Rosalie, Its just a costume.

GoldenGodess: Yeah, I guess your right.

ClumsyGirl: Sorry.

GoldenGodess: No, its alright.

TheFutureIsBright: Well I gotta get invitations out and whatnot.

NotSoIrritableGrizzly: Yeah, Rose and me were gonna go "hunt"…if you know what I mean. ;)

MasochisticLion: Gosh Emmett.

MasochisticLion: I'll be over in a few okay Bells.

ClumsyGirl: Absolutely!

ChillPill: Yeah and I gotta go shop for a punk rock outfit.

TheFutureIsBright: I can help!

ChillPill: Oh great, this could take days.

_TheFutureIsBright has signed off._

_ClumsyGirl has signed off._

_MasochisticLion has singed off._

_ChillPill has signed off.._

_NotSoIrritableGrizzly has signed off._

GoldenGodess: It better be just a costume!

_GoldenGodess has signed off._


End file.
